Halloween at Beacon Academy
by WhiteRose2360
Summary: What happens when you get a steam-punk little red riding hood, elsa a sexy cop and a witch mix that with Thor, A super hero and his sidekick and Ren? You get Team RWBY and JNPR on Halloween of course! Pairings will be- Weiss x Ruby, Yang x Blake, Jaune x Pyrrha, Nora x Ren


Hey guy's just a quick note this is my first story on this website so hope you all enjoy the story. also comment and favourite if you like it. Happy Halloween! :)

 **.**. **.**. **.**.

It was a cold and unforgiving morning for team RWBY and team JNPR as they were out training in the cold October weather. It was basic training thing that they had already learned yet Professor Ozpin though they should get more training done. As team RWBY and team JNPR stood in Emerald Forest and cold breeze went by making both teams shiver."Gods I'm freezing and my semblance is fire aha" Yang said as she hugged her self for warmth and tried and failed to cheer everyone up. While Weiss seemed to be the only person who wasn't bothered by the harshness of the weather she stood proud waiting for an explanation to why she and her team where out side in the cold doing nothing they had completed there training and now were waiting. "Wow Weiss you must be freezing, your wearing less than I am and I'm like an ice cube." Ruby said with her chattering teeth trying to find some comfort and warmth from her cloak. "Have you forgotten already dolt I'm the ice queen, the cold never bothered me anyway"Weiss said with a small smile being the ice Queen paid off for, time to time."HEY GUY!" "Yes Nora?" Ren asked knowing that he would be the only one to answer the hyper active girl. "It's Halloween today! and Weiss said the cold never bothered her so she should be Elsa, ya no because of the cold and the ice and stuff" Nora stood proud with her answer while everyone else groaned well except for one person, Ruby. "Oh my god Nora that's an amazing idea! We should so do it, we should so get dressed up!" Ruby now as hyper as Nora agreed that they would dress up. The other members didn't seem so happy about it. "I am not dressing up as some ice queen!" Weiss protested. Before any one else could answer professor Ozpin accompanied by Glynda walked up to the students. "aww I'm glad you could all attend" He said as he sip on his coffee. "What exactly did you what to talk to us about that would need us to come outside and re-learn thing we have already done, Sir" Weiss asked looking at the headmaster for answers."A very good question Ms Schnee and you answer would be because it's a beautiful morning and I would like you all to see how the Emerald forest look in the morning light and the training to to get you all warmed up so your not cold, furthermore it is the Halloween ball tonight and I would like to ask the help of both of your teams to help set it up for tonight and with you two teams being the host and would like to add that you will be pleased to know that it is fancy dress, I do hope that is all right with all of you, I have the up-most faith in all of you" Ozpin finished his small speech with a sip of his coffee and smiled at the two teams."Oh yeahh fancy dress baby this is gonna be yangtastic!" Yang said pumping her fist and also enjoying the lovely pun she added she smiled at all the groans she got for it."Yang Please no more terible puns" Blake begged she was so sick and tired of all of them most of all she hated the cat pun they were the worst of all. "What wrong kitten, don't like mamma's joke now that just purrrfect" Smiling Yang look at her partner to see her head was in her hand and she was shaking her head. "Awww what's wrong now..cat gotcha tongue..." now with an even bigger grin Yang couldn't help but laugh at her own joke she knew Blake was a cat faunus and to be frank she wasn't bothered by it at all she found it really cute that her team mate had cat ears. Blake was now groaning and Weiss and Ruby now had there head in there hands smiling but shaking there head at the pun. "Well lets not stand around and do nothing we have a ball to be designing lets get moving!" Weiss said as she walked back to Beacon with Ruby and the rest of the two team following behind. "Yeah come on guys lets makes this the best ball Beacon has ever seen" Ruby added with a smile.

 **-Time skip a few hours later in the ballroom-**

"Come on get the final touches to the zombies and the spiders and then we can all get ready!" Weiss barked out her orders, she liked being in control of things because of course it would be perfect. She looked around and saw there was nothing else to deal with before she could speak thought Ruby jumped ahead and read her mind. "Okay guys I think were are all done! Now lets go and get some awesome costumes on and get this ball started." She said with a smile walked back to the dorm to get ready for the night ahead.

 **Team RWBY's dorm-**

"Go on Blake you go first to get changed then Yang and then Weiss then me okay, good" smiling Ruby was happy the way everything turned out so far, everyone was smiling and happy and the only thing that mattered to Ruby the fact that she gets to see Weiss smile.

"Okay I'm done, how does it look?" Blake asked as she came out of the bathroom with her costume on. She was a witch and a very attractive witch Yang though, of course Yang of all people would fall for the quite type unlike her the party girl and always the centre of fun she fell for Blake the book worm but it didn't matter to her if Blake was happy she was happy. "You look amazing Blake your gonna be killer tonight all you need now is a black cat" Yang smiled and winked at Blake as she walked passed her and in to the bathroom to get her costume on. after a while Yang came out of the bathroom and to say she look good was an understatement she was in a police uniform yet not one you would expect she was in tight short shorts and a officers shirt that barely covered her chest area with a police hat and shades to match. She walked out of the bathroom. Twirling handcuffs around her finger she walking up to Blake who was frozen in stance by Yang's beauty. Yang bent down as whispered in to Blake's ear "someone's been a bad kitty and need to be punished , later of course" stepping back to see Blake's face as red as Ruby's cloak nodded her head, smiling Yang sat on Blake's bed and waited for the girl to sit next to her."Go on Weiss go get your self changed and then my Rubes can get changed and we can go party" Yang said only wanting the party to end so she could have fun with Blake and tell her how she really feels. "Fine fine I'll go get changed" With a huff Weiss stood from her bed a went to the bathroom to get changed, she was in and out like a flash walking out she had her hair in a braided down her felt shoulder and had an ice blue dress that went dark to light for the top to the bottom she looked like Elsa. Ruby smiled 'she looks so beautiful, cant't believe I'm falling for her' "Stop staring you dolt and get changed!" Weiss snapped Ruby out of her trance and she quickly ran to get changed while saying as many apologies as she could. "Awww my sister getting all flustered, I think someone's got a crush and it's a big one let see if little red riding hood can melt that frozen heart of yours aha" Weiss blushed and hide her face while Blake and Yang laughed at the sound of Ruby falling over in the bathroom at the comment. Stepping out of the bathroom Ruby was the last of the team to get changed. Dressed as little red riding hood the only difference was that Ruby's costume was the steam punk version so she look more badass and not like a little girl."Wow little sis you really do pull off that badass look, nice" Happy with the way her sister look Yang gave the whole team a bear hug. "C-cant breath Yang!"Ruby and Weiss said in unison laughing Yang put everyone down. "Okay kiddo's let go and meet everyone, shall we?" Nodding in agreement they walk to the door."After you my queen" With a cheesy yet cute smile Ruby look at Weiss who was smiling and nodded. "Come jester let go and have some fun" grabbing Ruby's hand they walked down the hall to find team JNPR. "Well look's like everything is going to turn out they way it's meant to wouldn't you agree?" Turning Blake found the answer she was looking for Yang crushed her lip to Blake's, accepting the kiss Blake glided her tongue at Yang's upper lip asking for entrance, obeying the order Yang opened her mouth a Blake's tongue slipped in to her mouth and there tongue's fought for dominance to Yang's surprise Blake won. Pulling back for air Yang rested her head against Blake's huffing Yang finally said "Look's like the cat's out of the the bag" smiling Blake leaned up and kissed Yang and whispered "Shut up" and kissed her again. "Let's go and have some fun" They both walked down the hall's of the academy hand in hand.

 **Beacon ballroom-**

"Oh hi look it's Ruby and Wiess and there holding hand's awwww that so cute I wanna go and congratulate them!" Nora said happily about to walk over to them when she felt a hand on her shoulder."Come Nora let's leave them for now they look at peace, now let's go find Pyrrha and Jaune" Ren smiled and Nora nodded skipping away. She was dressed as Thor and Ren was in a Chinese Mao suit.

"Weiss I wan't to tell you something you can call me a dolt or stupid if you want but i just really wanted to tell you something its really important and I just can't hold it back any more-" "Ruby..." "Aha yes Weiss" "Shut up and kiss me you dolt". Weiss grabbed Ruby's cloak and kissed her hard, Ruby cupped Weiss cheek with her right hand and drew circles on the bottom of Weiss scar. Pulling away Weiss kissed Ruby's forehead "I love you, you big dolt" smiling she laid her head on Ruby's shoulder. "Hey! I'm your dolt" Ruby protested in a teasing tone. "Yes, yes you are my dolt, now let's go dance shall we" pulling Ruby on to the dance floor they started to dance it wasn't a slow song yet it was something nice and calm to dance to.

"Yang?" "Hmm, yeah kitten?" "Your sister and Wiess have just kissed I think there together now" "oh, that nice" "you don't care?" "no, the only thing I care about now is dancing with my kitty cat right now" kissing Blake lightly on the lip Yang and Blake carried on dancing. ' you go little sis, I'm happy for you' Yang thought as she looked over to see Weiss with her head on Ruby shoulder with a smile on her face.

"Hi Pyrrha I..er..was think... I just..." Jaune couldn't speak he was afraid of getting rejected. "Yes Jaune what is it, is something the matter" Pyrrha look at Jaune in concern. "Nothings the matter it's just I god... Pyrrha Nikos I am madly in love with and would like to ask you out on a date!" Out of breath Jaune sat on a chair and help his head waiting the rejection. "Jaune you have no idea how long I have waited for you to ask me out!" Pyrrha jump of Jaune and kissed him furiously. "Well look's like its just you an me now Ren" Nora said with a small giggle turning to Ren she smile he leaned down and kissed her "Boop" He whispered as he pulled away to gaze the dazed and happy looking Nora. They to decided it was a good time to dance to the music.

 **-after the dance in tema RWBY dorm-**

"Ruby be quiet your sister will hear us" Weiss hissed as the enter the room. "I will if you stop teasing me" Ruby whimpered Weiss silenced the red head by planting several kisses from Ruby's jaw down. Pulling Wiess to the bed Ruby pined her down and kissed her and left a trail of kisses to her ear and whispered "Pay back for teasing me" Before she could do anything else the door went flying form the door hinges and straight though the window of there dorm "Yang!" The blonde didn't answer she came though the door holding Blake by the waist and kissing her. It was only when Yang opened her eye's to see her sister on top of Weiss that she realised everyone had the same plan. Blake opened her mouth the same time Yang did and said the same thing "We are taking the dorm MOVE OUT!" and they carried on with there hot and Wiess jumped of the bed to find somewhere else yet where stop dead in there tracks when they saw Nora at her team's door. "HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE!"


End file.
